Lost and Forgotten?
by xXx.lovin'.life.xXx
Summary: You know those moments, when you really don't know what the hell is going on, but time doesn't slow down to wait for you to catch up? Well, it's happening to me. Now I'm a goddess, I have two god servants, I'm about to go to war with my brother...? So much of vacationing...
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Forgotten?

* * *

I sigh as I look down at the paper before me, with the rather crappy drawn map on it, the address written in the corner. I look at the paper and study it once...twice...a third time, memorizing the address before looking up again. My eye twitches as my teal twintails swirl around me in the wind.

"THEY SENT ME TO A SHRINE?!" I scream as I crumble the paper and look at the sky. The birds in the trees squawk at me before taking to the endless blueness. I pout, and kick at a pebble. My parents words echoing in my head.

"Miku dear. We are sending you away to some of your relatives, we're taking Kaito to his art college and then we plan to travel around a bit. Please be good for them!" Mom said cheerfully. I glare at the ground. Kaito. My big brother and becoming artist, mom and dad's favorite. I sigh and grab my bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

"Pouting won't get me anywhere..." I say as I take a deep breath and step through the large arc. Ahh, very nice. I compliment mentally. The shrine looked rather nice, it had a few holes here and there, but nothing to major. The grass was neatly clipped and from the sound of the consistent tapping, there was also a zen garden. I smile. Maybe I could grow use to being at a shrine. I stop at the front doors and sigh. Kagamine...that's what they said his name was. I pull on the door and blink in surprise it didn't even budge. I hiss and pull the door open, sending it crashing against the frame. I freeze in terror. Oh god. Not even a minute and I break something. Mom and dad were going to kill me.

"Ahh...h...hello?" I call as I step in. It was completely dark besides for two candles that we're lighting a small alter. The air around me turns cold and my green eyes widen. I wrap my arms around myself, pulling at the long sleeve shirt I was wearing. I take another step.

"K...ka...kagamine?" I breath. The door slams shut behind me and my hair stands on end. Fog seems to be seeping through the paper doors.

"After leaving me here in this hell...you finally decide to come back?!" a voice snaps. My hair stands on edge as bright blue eyes catch mine.

"I...I..." I stutter. The person steps forward, blonde hair sticking up in all angles, ears a top of his head twitching. Dark blue eyes searching mine. I fall to my knees under his gaze.

"Your not Hatsune." he snaps irritably. A small boy, only the age of 4 runs out from behind him and stands in front of me. I lean back so he doesn't touch me. The little boys green hair pokes my forehead as he goes onto his tiptoes.

"This isn't Mikuo!" he yells throwing his hands up as he steps away from me. The blonde boy rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"I know, Gumo."

"Len! But she looks like a Hatsune!" the little boy declares.

"She does," he muses looking me over. I fidget. He's easily 17... So tall and handsome...

"What are you, human?" he spits. I look at him shocked. My temper flares.

"What are YOU some cat cosplayer?" I snap glaring at him. Len's gaze darkens and Gumo stifles a giggle.

"I. Am. A. Fox." he hisses. I stand and cross my arms.

"Right. Cosplayer." I say as I throw my hair over my shoulder.

"Fox." he growls, dark eyes narrowing.

"Prove it." I murmur. His ears twitch in response.

"No. Why are you, a Hatsune, at my shrine?!" he yells.

"I'm not a Hatsune! I don't even know what the hell that is! My names Miku Shion!" I yell back. He steps back and bites one of his sharp nails.

"Not a Hatsune, huh?" he asks, I sweep my bangs out of my eyes and nod.

"Great. Get out." I gap at him.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I can't leave! I don't have anywhere to go!" I cry.

"Fine. Then I'm leaving." he snaps turning away from me. His nine golden fox tails sweeping after him, making him disappear into a cloud of warmth. Gumo looks at me and sighs.

"Sorry. Len's a little cranky." he offers. I scoff.

"A little?"

"He's...you see...shrines are usually taken care of by gods. And well, Len's a god's servant. His god left, giving him orders to take care of everything. He hasn't come back...it's been over 100 years. Len's a little crabby." Gumo says as he leads me through the dark hallways. His tiny hand pulling on my bag strap. I blink in surprise. I just saw a nine tail fox demon. And I'm not even the tiniest bit surprised... I really am odd. I clench a fist as I follow Gumo. I vow, to lose my oddness before school starts!

"Want some tea?" he asks as he pulls me into a small dinning room. I gasp in surprise the room was small, but room, perfectly lit and not a single spec of dust anywhere, a tiny table in the middle of the room.

"Sure." I breath as I awkwardly sit at the table. Gumi nods and marches into the kitchen and I glance around the room.

"So...Len's job is to take care of the shrine?" I ask. Gumi walks out and I smile. I never noticed that he was wearing ceremonial clothing. He sets a cup in front of me and smiles.

"Yes." I take a sip of my tea. And my eyes widen.

"This is amazing! Such a sweet flavor! How long did it take you to master this?!" I ask taking another sip.

"200 years." he answers as he walks back into the kitchen. I choke.

"200. years?!" I cry. He pokes his head in and laughs.

"Well yea. I AM over 1,000 years old." he says rolling his eyes. I gap. This...4 year old...1,000 years? I must be dreaming.

"How...old is Len..." I breath.

"Huh...I can't remember..." Gumi shrugs and ducks back into the kitchen.

"I hope he comes back soon..." Gumo sighs. I look at the doorway in surprise.

"Why?"

"The temple isn't safe with out him here to keep a protective barrier." a shiver runs down my spine. Well that didn't sound so good...

(~uwu)~ • ~(uwu~)

Since Gumo said that the shrine had no tv or good cell service, I was stuck reading one of my many (few) books that I brought with me. I was on the second part of The Great Gatsby when the floor boards I was laying on become cold. I blink in surprise but ignore it. Gumo was laying his head on my back, cuddled into a blanket. I sigh and freeze. I could see my breath.

"Gu-Gumo!" I cry. The small boys eyes fly open, jumping to his feet. His eyes widen.

"Miku we have to run!" he yells grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. I race after him just as a large demon crashes through the floor just where I was laying. My eyes widen and Gumo pulls my hand as he pulls me outside and into the woods.

"Where are we going?!" I cry.

"We have to find a safe place!" he yells back.

"Where's Len?!" I scream. Gumo gasps as the demon appears in front of us. It was large; taller then Len, and that was saying something, Len was like 2 heads taller then me! The demon had sharp teeth and killer black eyes, it's skin a soft blue color. It throws it's hand toward us, Gumo's eyes widen and I scream. Throwing myself against the ground and slam my eyes shut just as I am whipped over with warmth.

"How dare you destroy the shrine of Hatsune Mikuo; the god of the night!" Len's voice yells. I peak up through my hands to find the blue ice demon gone and Len standing over me. We were back in the shrine, the walls a nice black color from the frost. He glares at me in distaste before pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm gone for 5 minutes..." he hisses.

"Master Len! It was more like 4 hours!" Gumi declares standing beside him. Len makes a smacking noise, twitches his ears before turning.

"I'm leaving." my eyes widen as I race forward.

"No wait-" I step down on one of the nine fox tails, making Len yelp in pain as he turns fast, his turn makes me fall forward against him, Len back wheels and crashes into a vase sitting on a side table.

"Master Len! Hatsune!" Gumo yells as we both crash to the floor. A glass shard scrapes my cheek and another piece scratches Len's shoulder. My face slams into his exposed shoulder and I moan. Len lands on the floor; and I on top. Len looks at me in shock and I look back at him before quickly pulling myself up, flustered.

"I'm sorry!" I cry. He stares at me.

"Ahh..." I offer musing with my hair.

"You..." Len stutters. I blink at him then look to Gumo who opens his mouth to respond.

"You...we..." Len's eyes narrow. My temper flares. This guy.

"Spit it out!" I snap. His eyes widen.

"We mixed blood. That means, that I am now...your...god servant..." he answers. My eyes widen as I point at myself.

"Your my, god servant? But I'm not a god..." I mutter in surprise before lightly touching my cheek. Len stands stiffly and slams his hand against the wooden table we tripped into, snapping it into pieces.

"Dammit. Now I'm under someones control AGAIN." he growls, his blue eyes meet mine and I freeze.

"Go to sleep." he orders, I gap at him.

"I don't fall asleep on command!" I snap. His eyes narrow suggestively, his lips up turned into a smirk. He walks towards me, my body freezes in fear and in wanting. He really was gorgeous.

"Master Le-"

"Hush~" he breaths, his warm breath washes over my face. He smirks and lowers his head to my ear. Warmth covers my body and I let out a staggered breath.

"Sleep Miku." he breaths against my neck. My eyes widen before falling closed slowly without my permission, the last thing I see before my eyes completely close is Len leaning over me a look of distaste on his face, the moon light washing over his heat radiating figure.

(\u3u)/ • \(u3u/)

My eyes snap open at the vividness of my dream and I spring forward, panting. I can't believe I had a dream that I met a fox demon and a little mini 1000 year old boy, was called a god and was forced to visit a shrine by my parents. I laugh to myself as I pull my hair into a messy ponytail. I yawn and stretch, then freeze.

"This isn't my room- oh, please don't tell me." I mutter in horror as my door is thrown open and Gumo happily runs into my room, a plate of tea resting in his hands.

"Tea~!" he sings. I shriek and hide myself with the blanket over me. I glance down to find myself in a tank top and shorts. I sigh in relief and take the tea from Gumo before choking on it.

"How did I get into these clothes?!" I order. Gumo smiles.

"Len, he was forced to change you into them so you wouldn't be uncomfortable." he says happily. I jump to my feet and thunder through the house.

"Len! Len-" I round the corner; looking out one of the open doors, a cool breeze rushes in, blowing my hair back. Len's eyes we're closed, a simple violin resting in his hands, the sound was so sweet, I fall to my knees and just watch. He was standing under one of the mean cherry blossoms that surrounded the shrine. My eyes close slowly, the melody wrapping around me like a ribbon. I let out a breath.

"Master Len!" Gumo races past me, and my breath catches as the music stops, I open my eyes just as Gumo whispers something to Len. His eyes widen in surprise before looking back at me. I blink.

"Why do I feel like they're talking about me?" I mutter. Len gently places the violin at the base of the cherry blossoms. As he races toward me. Making a graceful jump and landing infront of me.

"Miku. We need to get you dressed in God's clothing and ascend to heaven as quickly as possible." he says quietly.

"Heaven...?" my eyes widen. Len pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Yes." his eyes snap open and I freeze. "Now, if you'd please." he gives me a hand motion. I stand quickly and march to my room, Len ghosting behind me. As soon as I step into my room I turn and look at Len, putting a foot against his chest.

"I can do this myself. Wait here." I order as I slam my door shut in irritation.

030/\o3o

I step out of my room, my hair pinned into two neat buns, both with a pink flower clipped to keep them in place. My kimono was short, the long sleeves reaching down to my knees, it was a deep red with large pink cherry blossoms. My cherry blossom socks came up to my knees and the wooden sandals easily fit. My eyes were narrowed at Len, whose expression stayed the same.

"Now, how did you get a kimono that's just my size?" I demand.

"Well I didn't just take your clothes for nothing." he answers. I blush deep red.

"Len!" I cry. He moves from his place leaning next to my door and scoops me up.

"Wait! Why are you carrying me?!" I yell. Gumo floats beside Len and I freeze. Gumo's face was covered by a golden fox mask, but from his voice you could hear his smile.

"We have to get you to heaven some how." Len's heat rushes over me as he races forward and leaps off the porch. His golden ears twitching every now and then. All nine tails flicking back and forth as he runs.

"I hate our summoning." he sneers. His sharp teeth showing. He bounds through the forest, Gumo easily keeping up with the speed. Len crouches low before jumping onto a branch from the large tree that was once before us. He jumps down again and slows.

"We're here." he answers. I look dumbly around me.

"It doesn't look any different!" I snap. Len rolls his eyes and sets me down. I fix my hair and glare at him.

"Of course YOU can't tell." he sighs.

"Straight through those trees is the shrine of the heaven's, we are being summoned to block nine." Len's eyes narrow and he growls.

"I guess you could say we have a...problem with them." Len hisses as he marches forward.

"Problem..?" I mutter as I follow behind Len.

UWU ~ UWU

The inside of the building was extremely luxurious, silver and gold lined the walls along with multiple decorations that symbolized the darkness. Len sighed as he stopped in front of a door that ended one of the long hallways.

"Don't do anything stupid." he orders before slowly opening the door for me. The room was dark. A single light came from the ceiling and showed a boy in the middle of the room with a girl standing next to him. I look in shock at the boy. He had teal, the same as mine, cut short, his skin pale, he was wearing dark robes and what looked like a halo with markings around it hung around his head. He looks at me with deep green eyes and smirks. I turn my gaze away from him to take in the girl next to him. She had short blonde hair, a large white bow, fox ears and soft yellow and brown kimono. Her perching blue eyes smirk at me as her face stays a mask of nothing. A small silver fox mask peaks from behind her, green hair sticking up, a soft blue kimono hanging over her, she looked about 3, but assuming from Gumo, she's older then 3.

"Miku?" the green boy whispers. I meet his gaze evenly. He leans forward and smiles.

"Look who's woken up?" he laughs. I blink.

"Woken up?" his smile fades and he leans back.

"Never mind..." he turns his gaze to Rin. And she gives him a smile. A secret message passed between them. The green boy stands from his cushion.

"Mikuo." Len warns growling, stepping in front of me. My eye widen in shock.

"Rin." Mikuo snaps. Rin crouches and launches herself at Len. Her golden tails mixing with his.

"Rin!" Len gasps in surprise a her attack.

"Suck's having a twin thats favored over you doesn't?" Mikuo growls. My eyes widen. Rin and Len are twins...?

"Now that you took over my little left over servant, and he's out of the way. Nice to see you again Miku. It's been awhile. What was it...? 9 years since you fell?" I blink.

"She FELL?! She's a fallen?!" Len snaps as he raises his hand full of golden fire as Rin's were full of silver fire. Mikuo rolls his eyes.

"Of course. And since she's back, it looks like she's going to be taking some of my powers." he growls. I was shocked, beyond shocked what was he talking about.

"I won't kill you now, because that would look bad for me, but, this means war little miss Miku HATSUNE." he sneers.

"Come Rin." he orders. And as soon as I blink, they're gone.

* * *

WOO! Done with part one...finally!

Anyway~ this is for Solitaryloner's Stress Relief contest, enjoy! ^_^

Reviews are loved~


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Forgotten?

* * *

Everything was happening to fast. WAY to fast. Len was pacing in-front of me, and Gumo was sitting next to me.

"Your a fallen." Len was hissing as he paced. "A fallen?!" He yells at me. I sigh. I've been hearing this for the last hour and STILL don't know what the hell a 'fallen' is.

"It won't help yelling at me. I have no idea what that label means." I look up from my book and shut it.

"Tell me." I order narrowing my eyes. Len sits and I look at him.

"From the beginning!" Gumo cheers from next to me. Len sends him a glare which he answers by sticking his tongue out at him.

"A fallen, is a God or in your cause, a Goddess, that has been shunned out of being a God and is no longer welcome in the Heavens. Which means that when you were a younger Goddess, you must have done something that was distasteful and they kicked you out, meaning your powers and memories are gone." Len leans against the table in thought. His fingers snap, sparks of gold flickering before disappearing.

"Didn't you say your parents sent you here?"

"Ahh yes but-" I freeze, my eyes widening as I gasp.

"Oh god no."

"What?" Len snaps. My eyes flood.

"The means I was adopted." I whimper. Len blinks.

"Ahh...oh...sorry...?" he offers, rubbing the back of his neck. I quickly wipe my tears away.

"It...it's fine." I mumble. Len clears his throat and I look at him.

"I think...you were kicked out, they 'adopted' you, and as soon as you stepped into Mikuo's Shrine he sensed you..." Len mumbles. He raises his blue eyes to meet mine.

"How old are you?" he asks. I blink.

"16." I answer easily. Len purses his lips in thought before shaking his head.

"We need to get you ready for the war." he says standing. I stand before freezing.

"Does..that mean you'll be fighting against Rin?" I ask. Len stops.

"Yes." he whispers before walking out.

(030)

I was dressed in black yoga pants and a teal sports bra. I slam my katana against Len's and he easily throws the attack back. We have been at this for atleast 3 weeks now, each day getting closer and closer to the battle between me and Mikuo.

"Use your upper arms!" he orders. I nod, whipping sweat off my brow as my teal hair swings around me as I go in for another attack. Len throws his sword to the side and my eyes widen. My balance turns shaky as I try to move my sword so it won't directly hurt him. His eyes widen as I fall forward, my sword falling out of my grasp.

"Miku!" he cries, rushing forward. I slam my eyes closed, waiting to hit the floor or my blade to scratch me. My exposed skin is brushed by warm softness and my eyes fly open with a gasp.

"Next time. Don't stop your attack. Keep going. Mikuo won't go easy on you." Len breathes from above me. A smirk playing on his lips. His 9 golden tails moving slightly so I am laying on the floor, his arms and legs on either side of me. I blush brightly.

"Okay." I whisper. Len closes his eyes tightly as he moves off of me, his golden tails swaying, fox ears flattening. He sits on the floor and I move to a sitting position, red catching my eye on Len's white and gold outfit. I blink in horror and kneel before him.

"My sword cut you didn't it!?" I cry in shock. Len's opens his eyes and rolls them at me.

"I'll be fine." he sighs waving me off. I grab his hand that had blood on it and glare at him.

"You are not fine!" I snap. "Gumo!"

"Hai!?" he calls throwing the sliding door open. His gaze lands on the blood and a bemused smile falls onto his face.

"Get warm water." I order.

"Miku, really-" Len tries. I turn to look at him as soon as I know Gumo has gone to get the water.

"Don't even. I can't have my demon being hurt when there is such a close fight coming up, I need his help, I care for him." I murmur as Gumo walks in. Len's blue eyes widen in shock and I give a blushy smile as I make a hand gesture. Len, taken a back, lifts his shirt to see a grotesque pinkish line from where he was cut. I blink in shock.

"Your...you're okay?" I ask dazed, the rag now getting my pants wet. Len shakes his hair out and smirks at me.

"I was TRYING TO TELL YOU that I don't need help, I heal quickly." he shrugs standing. Gumo laughs quietly from behind me and I turn to send him a glare. Gumo freezes. His green eyes widen before fading to a hazy greenish black.

"Someone is here." he murmurs monotonously. Len moves from the floor, surprise clearly written on his features. He moves toward Gumo as he fixes the sleeve of his ceremonious clothing.

"Oh who?" he asks.

"A water god." Gumo answers. Len says I'm not allowed to socialize with gods till I clear up all my business with Mikuo. I roll my eyes at the thought and stand, running my fingers through my hair. Well as long as it gets me out of practicing, atleast for a little bit.

"Keep practicing!" Len orders as he walks out. I slouch in misery. He's awful. I swing my sword half-heartedly. Straining to hear voices.

"But Miku baby-chan." I hear and annoyingly familiar voice say, saying an even more sweetly annoying nickname for me. I drop my sword, letting it clatter to the floor as I rush out of the room. Tears well in my eyes as I push Len out of my way and launch myself at Kaito. He laughs as he pulls his fingers through my hair in a brotherly manner and pulls away from me. Len's face heats to a bright red, and Kaito waves him off.

"You're...here! I thought...art college..." I blubber. Kaito pinches my cheek and winks.

"I had to see my darling BABY sister." he chuckles, emphasizing the baby part. His facial features turn serious as he looks at Len the back to me.

"And some other things." he adds. "Well, are you going to invite me in?" he asks.

"I don't think-" Len starts.

"Sure!" I say shushing Len as I lead Kaito to the small dining room.

"Gumo! Make tea!" I call as I sit down. Len growls as he sits irritably next to me.

"How's art college?" I breath excitedly as Gumo sets a tea cup infront of me.

"Pfft. Art college." he rolls his eyes at me. I blink.

"Wait...your not going to an art college are you...?" I ask in shock. Kaito smirks.

"Right you are, I have however attended art college 8 times, and got a bachelor degree in all." he answers. I frown.

"8 times...?" I ask. Len huffs.

"He is obviously a water god." Kaito sends Len a glare.

"YOUR a water god?!" I scream at him. Kaito holds his hands up and gives me a small smile, as if not to alarm me.

"Calm down Miku..." he breaths. I blink.

"I can't calm down! My brother, which I recently figured out is my adoptive brother is a water god?!" I shout. Len moves his head to the side, but it's hard to miss the satisfactory smile he was trying hiding. In a fluid movement Kaito is on my side of the table, his arms wrapped around me. Len's eyes widen at the sudden movement, he lunges towards me as Kaito takes a jump back, his hand over my mouth, and his other arm around my waist.

"Give my master back!" Len growls golden fire licking at his hands. I grip at Kaito's hand over my mouth, trying to pull it away. My eyes wide in horror. Len lunges forward, fire at ready, but just before he lunges into Kaito, water envelopes him, putting his flame out and just like that. The shrine scene is gone. Kaito releases me and I stumble forward.

"Where are we." I demand. Taking in the soft whiteness I was kneeling on. Kaito sits next to me and relaxes.

"We are on a cloud over looking your shrine." he answers.

"Take me back, Len's probably worr-"

"I REALLY advise against worrying about Len." Kaito answers seriously. I blink, my nerves calming.

"What?" I ask. Kaito looks at me and smiles.

"Oh nothing. Well, I'm here to give this to you." he says as he holds a golden necklace and sun charm on it. I bite my lip as I take it from him and slip it over my head.

"DAMMIT, YOU STUPID FUCKING WATER GOD!" Len thunders from below us. Kaito rolls his eyes and turns to me.

"Miku...I know you are going to be in a war against your brother soon, I should probably clear somethings up for you." he says. I nod numbly at him.

"You were obviously adopted. And, so was I. I am a water god you know, I was...sent to look after you. 'Mom' was never able to give birth, we were just an illusion of something they desperately wanted...and you were also under that illusion." Kaito pauses and smiles sadly out at the blue sky.

"You were kicked out of heaven, I wasn't, just forced to look after you, make sure nothing happened. I...I took away your memories...a water god thing. We are very un-trust worthy. We really are. I took away your memories so that the crushing feeling of having your goddessness taken wouldn't kill you from the inside out. And now that your going to fight your brother...I'm afraid you'll be forced to remember everything all over again." he looks at me.

"What am I not remembering?" I ask in shock. Kaito opens his mouth, pauses, cocks his head to the side before closing his mouth, putting a finger against his lips, smiling and winking at me before ruffling my hair and falling forward. I scream and lean forward. Kaito changes into a transparent liquid before splashing into the ground. I freeze.

"Miku." Len whispers. I turn fast to find Len kneeling on my cloud, his eyes wide.

"Len-" he cuts me off by wrapping his arms around me and holding me close to his chest as he runs his nails through my hair.

"I'm sorry it took me so long master." he pulls away and looks me over. "That water god didn't hurt you did he?" he asks gently. I shake my head and Len relaxes.

"Thank god." he whispers before picking me up. I was slightly shocked, Len has never acted like he cared...and I liked it...my heart pinched slightly and I wrapper my arms around him.

"Let's go back a practice for tomorrow." he says as he jumps down.

-8-

"Ready?" Len asks. I was dressed in a dressy kimono that was fit for a goddess, and Len in his normal shrine attire. He was close to my side along with Gumo. I nod hesitantly. I was jittery. We were on the battle grounds as Len calling it. Which was on top of the clouds and seemed just like a wide open space.

"Just keep fighting, no matter what." Len says as he crouches. His tails twitching.

"We won't be able to protect you." Gumo says seriously. I take a deep breath and nod, pulling out my katana as Mikuo appears with Rin and a mini Gumo by his side. He stands tall and rolls his eyes, waving his dark robe out and making it billow in the wind.

"Rin. Gumi. Attack." he orders, not leaving any time for small chat. Len and Gumo race forward, and they slam against our offenders. I look up just in time to block against Mikuo. I hiss at the force and throw the hit back.

"Pleasure to see you again little sister." he growls swiping at me again. I jump to the side to narrowly avoid it.

"You too." I pant. Already tired. He knocks my legs out from under me and I slam my feet against him as I fall, making him step back. I jump up and slam my katana against him. Keeping swift, sharp strikes, gaining more ground on him. He clenched his teeth and throws his sword away, I nod and raise my arms. He touches my forehead and I freeze. Seeing what was happening and what wasn't. Images flew at me, pictures of Len and I laughing, hugging, holding hands, kissing-

"Miku!" Len screams. I looks up Mikuo in a daze, his katana raised in both images a nasty smirk on his face.

"Miku~" I blink shaking my head as I am drenched in water. The images disappear and I look up to see Kaito standing in front of me. His body sleek and covered in blue scales.

"A-a snake?" I stammer. Kaito turns and smirks at me, his snake eyes laughing at me as he flicks his cut goings at me before turning back to Mikuo and slithering quickly towards him, a large sword in his right hand. He give Mikuo a blow across the chest, cutting his shoulder before quickly turning back to me, traveling close to the ground, the end of his tail turning to transparent water, and slowly working up his body. I take a step back just as his face turns to water and he slithers right through me, making everything go black.

U3U

"In love with a DEMON?! That is unacceptable for a goddess!" Luka, the goddess of love screams at me. I shrink back, Mikuo smirking from beside her. He told. He TOLD her.

"Bring me the demon!" she yells at Mikuo. My mind reels. She can't! If he comes here she will strike him dead. I can't let him die!

"No! Take me instead." I cry running forward, kneeling in front of her. Kaito, her lover, widens his eyes from beside her.

"You'll risk your life for him?" he asks. I nod defiantly. A demon can't withstand a blow from a god. But a god can.

"Fine." she sneers. She raises her staff.

"Tell Len, I love him." I tell Mikuo as a tear rolls down my cheek and Luka presses the staff to my head.

030

"Miku!" Len cries, about to run over to me. I pull myself forward before I fall back completely, my body taking on a new weight. I slowly raise my head before snapping my eyes open to glare at Mikuo. His eyes widen slightly before smirking.

"That dreadful snake gave your memories back didn't he?" he purrs. Warmth spread throughout my body, my fingers curled and I straighten my back. I could feel the warmth of Len radiating beside me. Rin, cut and bleeding landed beside Mikuo. Gumo floating steadily beside me. I reach my hand forward, letting it glow gold before the light exploded and in it's place was a large golden scythe, a sun coming out from behind the blade. I grab it and point it murderously at Mikuo as he points his black one at me.

"You, Mikuo Hatsune, god of night, are going to pay." I growl. With that he answers with a sneer.

"Gumo! Len!" I order. Gumo slips off his mask and as it falls to the ground, he is replaced with a large, green, Chinese dragon. Len's eyes resonate as a light blue as I stand just behind Gumo's large dragon head as he serpentines up into the sky. Mikuo barks an order at his servants and his little girl does the same. The dragons flying evenly with each other. Mikuo and I share a glance before I feel warmth behind me. I smile and duck just as Len bounds over me, slamming his sword agains Mikuo's scythe.

"You brat!" He hisses, throwing Len back into Rin, who swipes at him with her sword. Len narrowly avoids the attack, but grabs his sisters tails as he falls off the green dragon.

"Len!" I scream, looking down, hoping that he is fine.

"Shut up!" Mikuo growls, his scythe cutting my chest. My eyes widen as blood splatters everywhere. I quickly slam my scythe against his and jump back, falling onto my knees as I cough up blood. My hands laying flat against Gumo's smooth scales.

"Miku~" his voice resonates in fear.

"I'm fine." I choke.

"Like hell you are. You were suppose to love me you know. I was suppose to be the one you loved. Not some foolish demon!" Mikuo says as he swings his blade back and fourth.

"I don't love you." I snap angrily. My chest wanting to just stop everything and sleep. I stand.

"I DON'T love you." I snare loudly. Mikuo stops twirling his blade and smirks.

"Well. If you won't love me. Might as well just kill you." he shrugs racing forward. I block his blow and slam my head against his as soon as I get close enough.

"You filthy bastard!" I scream as blood slowly trickles down from where I hit him. He stumbles back, I slam my foot into his chest, pushing him completely off Gumo. I jump off after him and throw my scythe under me, having it turn into pure sunlight.

"Attack!" I order. Gumo launches himself at the female dragon quickly, catching her completely off guard as he bites at her. I ride on my sunshine like a falling leaf before it completely disappears. The aching burn in my chest throwing my head into a tizzy.

"Bitch!" Mikuo thunders. His blade against my neck. My eyes widen.

"Any last words?" he breaths. I narrow my eyes and reach my arms out, making my sunlight scythe and slamming it into Mikuo. His blade cutting my neck. I gasp for air as he freezes my scythe easily cutting through his darkness. I strain to see, but my eyes cloud the pain becoming to much.

"Miku!"

"Miku."

"Miku.." voices yell and then whisper, warm arms wrap around me and I completely fade away.

u3u

The sunlight was like heaven. It softly caressed my skin and I slowly open my eyes. I take an uneven breath and the room sighs with relief. I blink.

"Thank the gods your okay." Len breaths from my right, Gumo was sitting at left, and from the sounds of it, sleeping soundly, his breaths coming and going quickly, red marks doting his skin.

"Is he.." I choke. Len smiles fondly.

"He'a fine, just tired from being a dragon for so long, he should recover quickly." Len answers; brushing his fingers through my hair.

"Are you okay?" he breaths. I blush and smile, giving a slight nod.

"Are YOU okay? You did jump off a dragon." I look Len over.

"You don't completely remember me do you?" he asks softly looking away. I blink.

"I remember bits and pieces, but...not everything." I answer.

"I can technically fly." he answers. I wait, and he sighs.

"I...literally walk on sunshine. I was fine the whole time." I part my lips in thought and nod.

"Did...you remember me as soon as I walked in...?" I asked. Pen shakes his head quickly.

"No...I only remembered everything after Kaito went through you and gave your memories back. I do remember everything though. I'm glad your here now." he murmurs, touching my cheek. I nuzzle into his hand and he smiles, leaning towards me. I close my eyes and part my lips. Waiting for warmth.

"Miku!" a childish voice scream, the door flying open. My eyes fly open and I sit up fast. My head slamming against Len's. He makes a choked moan and then falls back onto his butt.

"Mi-Mikuo?" I stammer. He was short, about a three year old. His eyes bright and shining, a wild smile on his face. He runs over to me and sits on my stomach, to which I 'ompf' and wince.

"What?" I ask hoarsely.

"Rin n' Gumi are bein' mean to me." he pouts. I blink as said people walk in.

"We weren't being MEAN." Rin says rolling her eyes, her tough and mean persona completely gone.

"Let's just...calm down." I say weakly.

"When gods die, they turn back into little kids so that they will be raised differently and change there old ways." Gumo yawns from next to me. I nod in understanding. Makes sense.

"Looks like we'll be having a full house for a while." Len whispers as he kisses my forehead. I flush brightly before looking out the window quickly to catch the swift movement of what looked like a snake, above the bright sunny clouds.

* * *

And with that they loved happily ever after the end u3u

Anyway~ this is for Solitaryloner's Stress Relief contest, enjoy! ^_^

Reviews are loved~


End file.
